あなたは私の人生をより有意義作ら
by Melanie Joseph
Summary: Anata wa watashinojinsei o yori yūigi tsukura / Kau membuat hidupku lebih bermakna. / RnR?


あなたは私の人生をより有意義作ら

(Anata wa watashinojinsei o yori yūigi tsukura)

(Kau membuat hidupku lebih bermakna)

.

I do not own Naruto.

Sabaku no Temari/Nara Shikamaru;

T ;

Romance & Family.

OOC (maybe), Typo(s), canon, Future-time, etc.

© Melanie Joseph, February 16th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

Temari menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya saat suara bernada malas itu menghampiri indera pendengarannya. "_Okaeri_," sambutnya ramah saat keluar dari dapur dengan menampilkan senyum.

Shikamaru menguap lebar lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Mau kubuatkan minuman apa?" ia menggelang pelan sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring.

Temari tersenyum tipis. Shikamaru terlihat lelah sekali, sepertinya misi yang tadi dilakukannya cukup menyita _chakra_-nya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau pindah ke kamar saja," pria itu tak menggubris, hanya respon tangan kanannya yang terangkat untuk menutup matanya.

Helaan nafas pelan ia hembuskan. '_Dasar pemalas_,' gumamnya pelan sebelum kembali ke dapur, berniat meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Temari sibuk dengan pisau dan beberapa sayuran hijau yang tengah dipotongnya kecil-kecil. Sebuah panci berukuran sedang terlihat manis di atas kompor yang menyala. Di tempat cucian piring disesaki oleh kuali, piring, gelas, sumpit, dan sendok kotor. Di tengah ruangan dapur mungil itu diisi oleh sebuah meja bundar berukuran sedang yang di atasnya dihuni oleh _magic_ kecil, sepiring _ebi, _semangkuk sup _miso_, dua mangkuk, dan dua sumpit.

Dengan pelan ia masukkan sayuran yang telah di potongnya ke dalam panci, diaduknya perlahan, lalu ia tutup kembali. Setelah itu ia sudah sibuk bermain dengan busa sabun dan air dari keran. Kegiatannya terusik saat derap langkah pelan menuju ke dapur. Ia tahu siapa yang datang, jadi ia sama sekali tak menghentikan kegiatannya meski hanya untuk sekedar menoleh.

Shikamaru menguap pelan lalu mendudukkan diri di _tatami_. Memandang sebentar pada hidangan lezat di hadapannya sebelum beralih pada punggung kecil Temari yang kini sedang mematikan kompor, lalu beralih kembali ke meja. Tapi bukan berniat untuk segera mencicipi masakan wanita _blonde_ itu, melainkan meletakkan kepalanya disana dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi bantal.

Temari menghela nafas pelan melihat posisi Shikamaru. Dengan hati-hati ia bawa panci yang masih panas itu ke meja, sengaja ia letakkan dekat dengan kepala nanas Shikamaru. Merasakan sedikit hawa yang lain, Nara satu-satunya itu pun mengangkat pelan kepalanya dan menemukan senyum jahil di wajah Temari.

"_Mendokusei_," gumamnya pelan sebelum menguap pelan.

Saat Temari membuka penutup panci, bau daging yang lezat memenuhi indera penciuman keduanya. Masih panas, dan begitu harum. "_Ittadakimasu_," berbarengan salam itu terucap pelan. Temari tersenyum tipis, sementara Shikamaru hanya menatap sekilas _teal_ itu sebelum mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi.

"_Oishi_," Temari tersenyum senang. Ia menambahkan daging dan _ebi_ di mangkuk Shikamaru.

Saat selesai makan malam, Shikamaru mengesampingkan rasa kantuk dan malasnya. Ia membawa piring kotor ke tempat cucian dan mencucinya—juga. Temari hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyelesaikan tugasnya, membawa panci daging tersebut ke kulkas dan mengelap meja.

"_Arigatou_," Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berjalan malas keluar dari dapur, disusul dengan Temari yang kembali memasang senyumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu," tegur Temari lembut saat Shikamaru berniat membuka pintu kamar.

"_Mendokusei_," komentar Shikamaru malas sambil memutar arah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kiri dapur.

.

.

.

Angin malam bersemilir ria disekitarnya, bintang-bintang diatas sana terlihat tersenyum lewat cahaya kerlap-kerlip mereka. Malam yang indah. Malam Konoha memang jauh berbeda dengan malam di Suna. Membuatnya betah duduk berlama-lama di depan jendela sambil bertopang dagu.

"Sedang apa?" Temari menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru sudah dalam posisi duduk sambil menatap malas dirinya dengan _grey_ sayunya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya balik Temari sambil kembali menatap bintang-bintang. Dipikirnya pria itu sudah terlarut ke alam mimpi damainya—seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sehabis makan malam dan selesai mandi, tak ada basa-basi lagi yang menemani, ia pasti akan langsung bergelut dengan bantal, guling, dan selimutnya—mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia sudah tak lagi tidur sendirian.

"Kau rindu Suna?" alis Temari berkerut, ia menoleh dan menatap lekat raut malas di wajah Shikamaru.

"Baru seminggu berlangsung, kurasa itu terlalu singkat untukku mengucapkan rindu. Lagian, Gaara dan Kankuro kan sudah besar, mereka takkan menangis meraung-raung karena merindukan masakan _nee-chan_ mereka," senyum simpul menghiasi wajah Temari.

Shikamaru turun dari ranjang, berjalan pelan menuju Temari yang entah kenapa wajahnya kini dihiasi oleh rona tipis. "Apa kau bahagia?" ia bersandar pada dinding di sebelah jendela sambil menatap langit malam.

"Hidup bersamamu?" pertanyaan balik Temari menarik _grey_ Shikamaru untuk menatap _teal_ wanita itu. "Keputusan dimulai saat aku menerima lamaranmu sebulan yang lalu. Melalui pernikahan kita resmi bersatus suami-istri selama seminggu ini. Kehidupan pasif yang kita jalani sama sekali tak membuatku menyesal. Bukan aku yang memilihmu, tapi hatiku. Karena itulah, tidak ada kata tidak bahagia dalam hidupku selama aku menempuh perjalanan takdir dengan kau disisiku," Temari tersenyum lembut melihat raut bahagia samar terpancar dari wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menarik berdiri Temari pelan, menatap dalam _teal_ Temari sebelum memeluknya lembut. "Dan kau, membuat hidupku lebih bermakna," ujarnya pelan, disusul dengan sesuatu yang hangat melingkari punggungnya. Pria itu menutup jendela dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat rona merah pekat di wajah Temari. Tapi, tak hanya mencetak di wajah satu Nara saja, rona merah itu ternyata tahu caranya berbagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ok, Melanie kembali mempersembahkan fic ST singkat dengan tema canon. Mungkin juga bisa dibilang sekeul dari Mr. Mendokusei, tapi juga bisa enggak. Tergantung dari para readers yang menilainya memiliki hubungan enggak.  
**

**Menurut kalian, apa yang dibisikkan oleh shika? #duak.**

******Habis baca jangan lupa review ya, biar Melanie tahu komentar kalian sama fic ini? :D  
**


End file.
